Dance Dance Pretty Cure
Dance Dance Precure is the first of the franchise series Pretty Cure created by User:Aoi46Love, the theme of this series is dance music and enjoy Pilot Shinjite Mai (Cure Cheer) is a 14 year old girl who loves to dance she always wanted to be part of Triplett dancers group and be world-famous, one day she was with her girlfriends Yasushi Yasuhiro and Seiji Riki (Cure Sherbert and Cure Pop) to that Yasushi said he had three graduates to show the Triplett, Mai and Riki were very excited about it only Yasushi said he was busy at home and Riki had to take care of his brothers so just May was watch repair she was very happy to go see the group, all occurred well until a woman named Sae part of an organization called Illusion invoked a monster called Mōsōdansu that began to attack everyone, a fairy who came from the Health Kingdom called Loli that turns May into a precure, she is named Cure Cheer it defeats the Musodansu and receives the mission of protecting the Health Kingdom and join all 2 Cures. Character Pretty Cures -Mai is a girl of 14 who is a 14 year old girl who loves to dance, she is a cheerleader at her school, she always wanted to be part of the Dance group Triplett and be known worldwide, it is an energetic girl who often do things without thinking, it becomes heal cheer in episode 01 and its theme color is hot pink. Yasuhiro is a 15 year old girl who dreams of being a very famous ballerina, she is a cheerleader at her school, she loves mainly brigadier sweet, very intelligent and friendly is easy to be her friend, she becomes Cure Sherbet in the episode 02 and its color theme is blue. Riki is a 13-year-old girl she loves animals and wanted have a Pet Shop, she is a cheerleader at her school, she is kind and a little shy is difficult it to fit in, it becomes Cure Pop in episode 03 and its theme color is Orange. Health Kingdom Princess Diamond/Hoseki Diana-Diamond is the princess of Health Kingdom, she is the younger sister of Prince Emerald, on land it is known as Hoseki Diana. Prince Emerald/Hoseki Ouji-Emerald is the prince of Health Kingdom, he is the older brother of Princess Diamond in the land he is known as Hoseki Ouji. Loli-Loli is the fairy Precures Illusion Queen Darkia-illusion Leader Princess Darkight-Daughter of Darkia Sae-Coupled with the illusion, it is also the creator of Demontrio Demontrio *Roxette *Amethyst *Darkly others Kurumi Riko-Riki's childhood friend. Yuriko Ume-older stepsister Mai. Sakura Lucy-Character that appeared only in episode 10. Yamabuki Yui-Character that appears in a few episodes. Items and Weapons *Dance Card-Item that allows the transformation. *Dance Mirror-Transformation item. *Cure Ribbon-Cure Cheer attack Item. *Cure Brace-Cure Pop attack item. locations Dance Town-City where lives the Precures Health Kingdom-United where they came from the fairies Forest of Illusion-Where is located Illusion Movies Dance Dance Pretty cure the movie: An exciting dance show (ダンスダンスプキュアに映画を:エキサイティ ングなダンスショー Dansudansupurikyua ni eiga o: Ekisaitinguna dansushō) Trivia * Dance Dance Pretty Cure is the second series after Mahou Tsukai to have only 3 Cures * Dance Dance Pretty Cure is the first series which the Cures are cheerleaders. * Dance Dance Pretty Cure is the second series after Happiness Charge whose transformation item is a mirror. * Dance Dance Pretty Cure is the first series where all the enemies are women. * Dance Dance Pretty Cure is the age of the Cures in ascending order 13,14 and 15. Gallery A_switch_sayo_pose_1_sketch_by_piichimi-d8367x3.jpg Images_(3).jpg Yui_render_by_maymugilee-d52qsh1.png Princess_Diana.jpg Unnamed.png Category:Series Category:Firsts series